Sanity's Boundary
by Yaoi no Hime
Summary: What happens when Shuichi is walking home one night and is encountered by a shadowy figure? What happens when that figure's teeth clamp down on his neck? What happens when a few days later, Shuichi is getting a strange thirst for blood? Shuichi is torn be
1. Part I:1

Sanity's Boundary

Part I – Chapter 1

Humming…

There was a voice humming a sweet melody as its owner walked down the streets of Tokyo.

The melody rang through the unusually quiet city.

It was the only sound audible.

The voice's owner smiles pleasurably, noticing a figure walking down the empty streets.

"A victim." 

The voice's owner was hungry. Its owner hadn't eaten in quite a while. 

The melody continues.

Soon, the melody was joined with another. The figure was closer, much more visible, and whistling a tune. The two tunes went on as one.

The figure was a young male.

"Perfect."

The indigo eyes of the young male looked up towards the voice's owner and he smiled…then continued his stride down the path, short pink hair bristling in the slight wind.

The owner followed after him, lurking in the shadows. 

Finally, the pink-haired male stopped at the bus stop…and so did the owner. The young male started as he heard footsteps and quickly turned around. 

The voice's owner was there.

"Oh! You scared me for a minute. I didn't even notice you following behind me!" 

The boy's voice was music to the owner's ears. He was definitely a vocalist.

"Sorry to have startled you…"

The owner stared intently at the younger male and grinned. The pink-haired boy looked up at the man sheepishly and scooted a bit away. 

The voice's owner frowned.

Finally…it was time. The owner took the opportunity of there not being anyone around and pounced on the young male. He could hear the boy's melodic moans as he drained his victim's blood.

It was sweet like the strawberries he smelled of.

He let go of the boy and walked away, leaving the boy in a trance…oblivious of what happened.

He could see the boy board his bus, taking no notice of the twin marks on his neck.

"Till we meet again my strawberry treat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Baka, wake up!" Yuki Eiri lightly nudges his young lover, trying to awake him.

Scratch that. 

He'd been lightly shaking 20 minutes ago; now, he was roughly shaking the pink-haired singer in a failing attempt to awaken him. Though he'd never admit it, he was getting unusually worried. It wasn't anything new that the boy wasn't getting up, but there was also his appearance. Coming home the previous night, Shuichi looked paler than usual and his skin was cold and clammy.

What was wrong with his pink-haired fluff? Though he'd never mention it, he was really worried about the younger boy.

After one last shake, Shuichi finally groggily opens his eyes and grins lightly at Yuki. "G'morning Yuki…"

Yuki cracks a small smile and sighs with relief. "Baka, you're late for work."

Shuichi grins wildly and pounces on the writer in sheer glee. "Ne, Yuki~~~~~! You were worried about me!" 

Yuki's smile turns upside down as he tries to pry Shuichi off of him. He was thinking on replying with an insult but thought over it again. He was really worried about the boy, so he smiled instead. "Baka. Of course I was…"

Shuichi, being surprised by his lover's sudden show of affection, loosens his grip and Yuki takes this as a chance to get up. He walks towards the door and turns around in the doorframe. "I'm working so don't bother me, brat."

Shuichi frowns playfully. "Ne~~ Yuki, Imma be bored…"

Yuki notices the playful tone and glares at the singer, "Try going to work."

Shuichi falls back on the bed as Yuki shuts the door and sighs. 

Seguchi-san was going to kill him. 

But…what was bothering him so much since the previous night? He gets back up and slides off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. What he saw in the mirror surprised him to no end. His normally slightly tanned skin was now as pale as the living room walls and his eyes gave off a wary look. He made a muffled yelp and stumbled back. 

Suddenly, a hummed tune and his own whistling filled his ears.

_Sorry to have startled you._

Trying to keep his balance, he grasps the shower curtain only to have it give in. Random accessories were knocked off the counter as he fell down.

            _Teeth clamping down…_

Yuki rushes in the bathroom, unprepared for the sight of a fallen Shuichi. "Shuichi!"

            _…draining of blood…_

"Shuichi! What's wrong?! Shuichi!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Eiri-san, walking back and forward like that isn't going to help Shindo-san…"

Yuki stops pacing, sighs, and takes a seat on one of the waiting room's chairs. He had been pacing back and forward for twenty minutes ever since they rushed Shuichi to the hospital. It was no doubt about it now, something was wrong with Shuichi. 

Ryuichi was, for once, quiet and was latching himself in Tatsuha's arms. He was worried about his pink-haired friend. When he and Tatsuha were out for lunch, they'd gotten an urgent call from Tohma saying Shuichi had been hospitalized. That was all they needed to hear before they rushed out the restaurant, without paying. He could faintly tell that Tatsuha was stroking his hair, whispering comforting words in his ears.

Hiro was more worried than almost everyone in the room (Yuki was going crazy). The young pink-haired vocalist had been his best friend for years and yet, he's never seen him that way before. Shuichi was an abnormally healthy person and to see him sick even once a year was rare..

Everyone slowly looks up as the doctor slowly walks into the room, clipboard in hand. "Well, I'd like to say that Shindo-san is doing fine." Everyone sighs. "But there's something puzzling us.." Yuki frowns, hearing this. "We've come to the conclusion that Shindo-san passed out from blood loss .. but .. there are no cuts, punctures, or anything to justify this. It's very abnormal and from the excessive amount of blood he lost, we don't expect him to wake up for another week."

The group of people in the room were shocked. Blood loss? Yuki was even more shocked. He'd been with Shuichi all day except for that night..

"Also," Now the group was very worried. What else could possibly be wrong? "His body temperature is very oddly low. It's equal to the average temperature a corpse would have." 

Just when K was about to say something, a nurse rushes out of Shuichi's hospital room, stuttering in her strange accent. "Dr. Schwarz! Z-ze boy i-iz awake! 'e j-just woke up, iz no' normal, I say!"

The doctor's eyes widen in shock and he, along with everyone else, rushes in Shuichi's room. When they get inside, they are shocked to see Shuichi chewing on a stick of gum while reading a magazine. Though he looked cheery, his skin was paler than when they brought him there and his eyes seemed to be a different color. He tiredly looks up from his magazine and smiles weakly. "Oi!"

Everyone rushes to Shuichi's bedside, asking a heap of questions at once. Hiro was almost sobbing with relief, as was Yuki. The doctor and nurse stood in the doorframe in shock and the boy's sudden recovery. Just a few minutes ago, he was tossing around in his sleep, sweating even with his low body temperature. The boy was suddenly active like he never lost blood at all. It was medically and psychologically impossible!

Shuichi smiles, glad to see that his friends were worried about him. He could slowly remember the flashes of images that went through his head when he was in the bathroom and even sleeping. Was that the night at the bus stop? He had an urge to touch his neck where he could remember something being there. He had supposedly been suffering from blood loss but how could that be possible? Not only did he feel normal but also he hadn't shed a drop of blood all week. So how could he have lost blood without shedding any?

"…Shuichi? Were you listening to me?" Hiro had been talking all along.

Shuichi flushes a bit in embarrassment and sighs, "Aa…gomen nasai, Hiro. I was thinking of something."

Hiro smiles sadly, "It's okay. I was just asking if you were hungry. I bet you are, after being in this hospital for a few hours."

Shuichi frowns, "No .. not really."

The whole group stops their talking. This wasn't possible .. Shindo Shuichi of BAD LUCK was not hungry?

Fujisaki smiles nervously, "Not even for any pocky?" 

Shuichi shakes his head 'no', causing the group to go into temporary shock. Food they could understand but .. no pocky? Shuichi himself was surprised; he had no urge for pocky or even his favorite pizza. Nothing. At least not the usual foods…deep down he could feel a desire for something else. He shakes it off and smiles up at the group of people in the small room. "I'm not really hungry but I would like to go home .."

The doctor snaps out of his stupor and frowns. "That's not possible, Shindo-san! You need to stay in the hospital for another day before being able to go back home. Not to mention a relative has to sign him out---" The doctor is cut off by a lit cigarette and a pistol in his face.

Yuki frowns, "I'm taking the brat out **now**. He lives with me. Unless you want a cigarette burn on your face?"

K smiles and clicks the safety on his gun, "Now, I think you'd better listen to Eiri-san."

The doctor gulps and eyes the two objects in his face before nodding slowly, "Ahem .. er.. the sign out sheet is at the front desk. Miss Caldwell can you take them to sign out please?"

The nurse visibly shows her dislike for the group, huffs, and then in her strange accent says, "A'iight Doctor Schwarz, if ye say so. I'll help zees kidz sign out zen zey get out! Sheesh! Kidz zees dayz."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Yuki's apartment, Shuichi was in the bathroom mirror examining the flesh of his neck. He was bored and Yuki locked him out of the office for being annoying. He sighs, 'And here I thought Yuki changed.' After about five minutes of searching and expecting something to be on his neck, he sighs. Nothing. Not a mark of any sort was there .. but it burned in a way. He sighs again and makes his way to the shower. 

Perhaps he could wash away all the nightmares.

He turns on the shower and leaves the bathroom to gather his underclothes; Yuki had told him not to let the water run, but oh well. After grabbing his clothes, he sets them atop the toilet seat, undresses, and steps in the shower. His tense muscles loosen up, hot water trailing down his pale skin. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He could still remember dying it pink, all traces of his originally blonde (?) hair gone. He smiles slightly at the thought of bleaching it back to blonde and lets the hot water trail down his face.

'What is going on lately? Why do I feel as though I'm missing something .. ?'

He starts as the shower door slides open, revealing a certain blonde-haired writer.

Shuichi smiles up at Yuki, eyes glowing with seductiveness. "Care to join me ..?" 

**(AN: LISTEN UP! – LEMON ALERT! ._. My first one so comment if you will .. )**

Without even waiting for an answer, Shuichi pulls his lover into the shower, clothing and all. Yuki, not too gently, pushes the vocalist against the wall. "Baka .. you got my favorite shirt wet." 

Shuichi grins, "I love you t---" He was cut off as Yuki's lips cover his own, pulling him into a mind-blowing kiss. Shuichi closes his eyes and purrs a bit as Yuki's fingers trail around his wet back in circles. His face flushes and he moans, feeling Yuki's concealed erection brush against his own. Yuki smirks against Shuichi's lips and crushes their soaking wet bodies together, earning the pleasuring sounds of Shuichi's whimpers.

"Yuki .."

Shuichi's quick hands unbutton the writer's collared shirt and toss it to the side. Yuki teasingly trails kisses down his lover's neck, stopping at the nook of it. The writer suckles and then bites down, marking Shuichi. Feeling the teeth on his neck, Shuichi's eyes widen and he gasps in bliss.  At this Yuki raises and eyebrow. Shuichi was never that sensitive there before. Slowly, Yuki's hand trails from his lover's back, to his stomach, and finally at the area right above his erection.

Shuichi squirms and whimpers impatiently, bucking his hips forward. Yuki smirks and takes a step back. Shuichi was about to question this until he opened his eyes a bit and caught sight of Yuki removing his soaking pants. The writer tosses his pants aside and smirks at the sight of the flushed, vulnerable looking boy. He wraps his arms around Shuichi's waist and enjoys the strawberry scent he gave off. The vocalist gasps as Yuki's hand makes its way towards his entrance then stops. 

The pink-haired singer moans out loud at his lover's teasing. "Yuki…now…" Using the wall as support, his legs straddle the writer's waist. Yuki's smirk widens visibly. "Aa.. Shuichi. What do you want now?" Shuichi gasps out as Yuki's had wraps around his erection. "Yuki~~~! Stop teasing .. " 

The blonde haired man's eyes narrow and he tightens his grip of Shuichi's member. "What was that?"

Shuichi cries out and tightens his grip on Yuki's shoulders. "Aa~! Take me **now**!" Finally hearing what he wanted, Yuki Eiri pushes himself inside his lover, groaning as he did so. He was more tight than usual! Shuichi gasps a bit and waits for his body to adjust to the familiar feeling. Feeling Shuichi relax, he slides out and pushes back in with more force than before. 

Shuichi moans, seeing stars as Yuki repeats the process at a faster pace. The vocalist moans and trails kisses down Yuki's neck, smiling in ecstasy at his lover's groans. For some reason, Shuichi could feel that Yuki was being more loving towards him today. Shuichi's legs tighten around Yuki's waist. The writer moans music to Shuichi's ears and with every push, the pink haired vocalist's back was slamming against the wall.

Yuki gasps out as Shuichi's lips suck at his neck, marking the sensitive flesh. "…Shuichi…I'm…" 

The pink haired uke's eyes glaze over as his lover spills his seed into him. Yuki groans and squeezes on Shuichi's erect member, causing the boy to cry out and spill his own seed onto their stomachs. Shuichi smiles and nuzzles his lover's neck, eyes widening as his unknown hunger increases. Yuki holds Shuichi close to himself and slides down onto the shower floor, letting the hot water wash them off. 

Shuichi's vision goes hazy as he kisses Yuki's neck, tasting the chocolaty flesh. He unconsciously runs his tongue along it and bites down softly then harder, puncturing his skin. Yuki gasps and pushes Shuichi away, "What the hell?!" Shuichi's eyes widen and he shakes his head, pushing back his odd hunger. "Aa~! Gomen ne Yuki! I don't know what came over me…"

Yuki frowns, kisses the boy's nose, and then stands up. "I'm going to my office. Turn off the water, running up my bill." Shuichi smiles lightly at the grouchy blonde's retreating form. He gets up, turns off the shower, and looks in the mirror.

'Why did I do that ..? What the hell is going on?'

End of Chapter 1

WoW! I passed my goal of 2,500 words! ^____^ I'm so happy! Ne.. this was my first lemon so be gentle. Oh and I didn't rate this fic on the lemons alone but it's gonna get kinda dark later on. I hope you liked it and if you want more, then R&R!

~*~ Yaoi no Hime ~*~


	2. Part I:2

Sanity's Boundary

Part I – Chapter 2 (BTW – Part I is called 'Discovery' ) 

Platinum-colored hair flowed in the wind as a figure stared down at the city below him. His soft gold eyes glared down at the city below him.

Tokyo: a city full of life and death where the people roamed the streets or lounged around the house. 

As he smiled down at Tokyo the city smiled back up at him, bright lights flashing an illuminated smile back towards him. Smiling down at the city, he thought of his newfound treat .. the strawberry flavored vocalist. His grin widened at the thought. 

He silently wondered if his treat was beginning to notice his changes.

For him to become a nightwalker would be a delight for sure. 

"I shall spend eternity with you my strawberry delicacy." He laughed out loud, his cruel but beautiful laughter filling the air and echoing throughout the metropolis. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blue, almost purple, eyes snapped open as his ears fill with a cruel laughter.

            _I shall spend eternity with you my strawberry delicacy .._

His head pounds as the voice repeats itself in his head repeatedly. In the darkness of the room, he could almost see blood red eyes staring into his own and he gasps. The laughter fills his ears once again and he cries out, head pounding. Finally he gains breath to gasp out, "Yuki .."

The blonde-haired man sleeping next to the terrified boy groans in reply. 

Shuichi shakes his lover again, trying to wake him. "Yuki! Wake up!" He could feel the hot tears trailing down his cheeks but he didn't care. He was scared and wasn't afraid to let the world see so. Yuki frowns, turns over, and was about to yell at Shuichi when he noticed the trail of tears. His eyes widen at his lover's frightened facial expression. Shuichi cries out and holds onto Yuki as for his own life. "Yuki .. I'm scared .."

Yuki holds the younger boy close, silently wondering what had been wrong with his love lately. Ever since that night, Shuichi had been acting strangely; from his body temperature to him being so afraid now. "Shuichi .." 

The broken singer sobs in Yuki's arm, repeating his name over and over again. He felt so hot but his skin told otherwise. It hurt Yuki to see the boy like this; never before had he seen the boy so broken. "Shuichi .. what's wrong?"

"Yuki .. I saw him .. his crimson eyes were glaring at me through the darkness. Oh, Yuki! It won't stop.. first the voices and now this .." His sobs increase and his tears soak up Yuki's nightshirt but it didn't bother the author. He kisses the boy's forehead and sighs. Something was definitely going on. Voices?

'Shuichi .. what happened to you that night?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiro, Fujisaki, Sakano, and K look up from where they were sitting as the door to the room opens. In came a chipper, pale Shuichi who was seemingly back to normal. Hiro stands up and frowns. "Shuichi! You shouldn't be up right now~~~! Seguchi-san said you should stay home this week."

Shuichi flashes them a smile. "I don't know what you're so worried about! I feel fine, honestly!"

K narrows his eyes, seeing through the vocalist's forced smile. "He's right you know. You need to be home resting." 

Shuichi pouts, his eyebrows furrowing. "Maa .. that's the same thing Yuki said this morning! I feel fine now! In fact, better than ever." Fujisaki sighs, knowing that their lead singer had made up his mind and wasn't going to leave for anything. Hiro was just surprised Yuki had shown that much affection at once. Sakano shakes his head. "Absolutely not! We can't risk you passing out again."

The pink-haired vocalist frowns, baring his unusually sharp canines. "I said I am **fine**."

The group was taken aback by Shuichi's sudden change of attitude. It was almost like he was a girl PMSing with mood swings. Shuichi just stares at them, surprised at his hostile act. Where'd that come from .. ?

The uncomfortable silence between the group was broken by a cough from the door. They start and turn around to see Tohma standing in the door with Noriko and Ryuichi. "Might I ask why Shindo-san is here today?"

Shuichi smiles. "I came here of my own free will. I didn't want to stay home with nothing to do. Yuki has a deadline drawing close so he can't spend the whole day with me." To the others' surprise, Tohma nods understandingly and says that if Shuichi wanted to be there let him be. 

Ryuichi smiles from the doorway, Kumogarou in hand. "I'm glad Shuichi is okay no da! Kumogarou and I were really worried, right Kumogarou?" He changes his voice so that it was like the stuffed bunny was talking. "Hai hai~~! Shuichi had us worried!" Noriko smiles at the childish man and turns her attention towards the smiling Shuichi. "Are you sure, Shindo-san? I mean, for all we know, you could pass out right now."

Shuichi was about to say something when he was interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice. "Seguchi-san, I've got the equipment ready." All heads turn and stare at the unfamiliar newcomer. His platinum hair trailed down his back, stopping right above his rear end and was tied in a red .. ribbon. He had on a black turtleneck and a pair of black (not to mention tight) denim jeans to match. The man's eyes were hidden behind a pair of jet-black sunglasses and the group silently wondered how he could see with them on.

Tohma smiles and walks towards the man. "Everyone, this is photographer and director Asagawa Yukito. He'll be in charge of BAD LUCK's music videos and photo shoots." The mysterious man, Yukito, smiles at the group. "So you're the famous band, BAD LUCK, everyone's been musing about lately."

The man's voice rang through Shuichi's ears and he backed away a little. Could it be .. ? The vocalist shakes his head and smiles despite his current state, it couldn't be the owner of _that_ voice .. could it? Everyone stepped up to greet the man, except Shuichi who just stood there and stared at the man. Yukito looks past the people greeting him and smirks at Shuichi .. showing off his canines.

Shuichi frowns and shakes his head, 'It can't be him .."

After greetings and a short chat, Tohma announces that Yukito had to get going. Everyone says their good-byes and sits in the room, silently. Sakano smiles. "Nice guy." The rest of the group nods in approval. They had very much liked the cheery man and hoped to see him again soon. Even Shuichi had brushed aside his suspicions and regarded Yukito as a regular person.

K stands up and frowns. "We were talking so long and haven't even practiced all day. We have about another hour so get to work." Tohma nods and he, Noriko, and Ryuichi leave the room. They'd missed so much practice time and now had to make it all up.

Shuichi sighs and gets ready to sing. 'This is gonna be a long hour…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuki sits at his laptop and sighs, lightly tapping the 'H' key [1]. Looking up at the clock on the wall he notes that Shuichi would be coming through the door any moment. Showing a more affectionate side of himself, he had insisted that Shuichi stayed home today. Shuichi only smiled and told him he was alright to go to work .. obviously not getting a hint. Yuki had wanted to hold the boy in his arms all day long and wash away his sorrows, but the vocalist wanted to got to work. The writer sighs, stops tapping the key, and tries to take a sip of his bear, only to realize that it was empty. He curses under his breath and gets up to get himself another can.

Hearing the apartment door open and slam, Yuki automatically knew it was Shuichi. "Tadaima~~!" Yuki looks up from behind the refrigerator door and frowns at the boy. "Do you have to be so loud?"

Shuichi laughs, walks into the kitchen, and plants a kiss on Yuki's nose. "Ne, Yuki~~~! You know you missed me!" 

Missed him? Of course he did. But would he say so? Nope. "Not at all, brat. It's much quieter without you."

Shuichi's grin widens. "I love you too."

Yuki shakes his head and **almost** smiles at the boy. He embraces the boy and breathes in his scent, "Work?" Shuichi was shocked for a moment, never seeing this side of Yuki before. How strange .. Yuki was being more affectionate in one day than his thought capability of half a year. The boy smiled and decided to enjoy this side of Yuki while he could, "Same 'ol; except we have a new photographer and music video director. His name is Asagawa Yukito." Yuki nods and lets go of the boy, missing the warmth for a slight second before closing the refrigerator.

Shuichi was about to complain when his cell phone rings and he answers it. "Moshi moshi?" Yuki looks at Shuichi, noticing the frown on the boy's face. Shuichi sighs. "Saturday ..? But, I had plans for Saturday evening…hai Asagawa-san…really? Thanks!" 

The hyperactive boy notices Yuki's questioning glance and smiles. "Asagawa-san says we have a last minute photo shoot on Saturday but since you and I are going out that evening he's gonna try and change the time."

Yuki frowns. "Well brat, I'm going back to work. Do not disturb." Shuichi pouts, but didn't want to get on 'Affectionate Yuki's' bad side so he listens to the writer's words and sits on a stool, bored.

That's the end of the chapter! XD I know it's really short for the long wait but .. I have too much to do. You people want more so I gave ya'll all I could muster at the moment. I had to take the ISEE, go visits schools that I wanna go to, go to interviews and I still have more to do. Plus, I gotta fill out applications. This Saturday I have to take the SSAT and I have an interview with A Better Chance. I PROMISE after this weekend, I'll update more; just bear with me please? -__- If anyone has suggestions then please review and mention them to me okay? Thank you…

[1] ^^;; I was recently watching the OAVs and he was doing that a bit..


	3. Part I:3

Sanity's Boundary

Part I: Discovery – Chapter 3

Crimson-colored eyes glared into the sky from a balcony's view. He smiled, noticing that his plans were going better than ever.

Soon, his lovely child of darkness would be awaked. His beautiful, now pale, skin would be stained with the blood of unsuspecting victims. He would be horrified and try to kill himself…but it wouldn't work. With first drink he would become immortal and be his forever.

He chuckled at the thought of the strawberry-tasting boy being his for eternity.

Eternity and beyond …

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.

Someone knocks on the door and Yuki frowns, looking up from his laptop. "Answer that!"

"I can't! I'm in the shower; why don't you answer it for once?" Shuichi's voice rings from the bathroom. Yuki sighs; at this rate, he wasn't going to get his newest book finished by the deadline. He gets up out of his chair and walks to the door. "Who is it?"

"Asagawa Yukito. I'm here to talk with Shindo-san."

Yuki opens the door and heads back to his office, "It's for you!" 

Yukito steps into the apartment and removes his glasses, revealing beautiful crimson eyes. He shuts the door behind him and pockets the sunglasses, waiting for Shuichi to appear. Yuki, before entering the office, turns around towards the other man. "He's taking a shower. He should be out soon enough." Yukito nods and the office door closes. Making himself at home, the silver-haired man takes a seat on the couch, checking out his surroundings. 

Soon enough, Shuichi emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his skin slightly damp. "Who was it at the---" He stops his sentence when he spots Yukito sitting on the couch, staring at him. Blushing he retreats to the bedroom to put on something more appropriate. Yukito grins as the sight sinks through his mind. The boy looked relatively better with the towel he thought. 

"Ah…gomen ne. I didn't know anyone was out here." Shuichi says as he emerges out of the bathroom.

Yukito shakes his head and smiles, "I didn't mind in the least…Shindo-san."

Shuichi coughs lightly and flushes, "Ano…is there any reason for you being here, Asagawa-san?" 

"Yukito"

Shuichi starts, "Eh?"

"Call me Yukito. I don't like formalities, even with my fellow employees." The man states, smoothly.

Shuichi grins, "If that's the case then my name is Shuichi."

Yukito grins, "No deal. Well, getting back to the point, I came here to ask if we could perhaps go out to lunch. Maybe we could discuss the rescheduling of your band's photo shoot? That is, if you want." 

"No problem. I'm getting bored sitting out the house anyway. Yuki's got a deadline for his novel so he's no help. I'll go tell Yuki that I'll be out, just wait here for a moment." He exits the room and Yukito smiles to himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two co-workers stop at a new fast food joint named 'The Chicken Shack' [1] and walk in.

"This is the newest restaurant in town. I try to drag Yuki here when I don't feel like eating at those fancy restaurants or his home cooked Italian and stuff like that. He hates fast foods though; says they're unhealthy. How can food be unhealthier than all those bears, wine, and cigarettes?! I try to make him quit his bad habits, but he just doesn't listen!" He stops for a second and blushes. "I must be talking too much, ne?"

Yukito shakes his head, "Not at all. I find your musings quite entertaining, Shindo-san."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shuichi and Yukito laugh as they approach the apartment building in which Shuichi lives with Yuki. It was early afternoon and they'd just returned from a lunch at a fast food restaurant. During the time, they had rescheduled BAD LUCK's photo shoot, planned for others, and even had a nice time talking about subjects other than work. They stop in front of the building and Shuichi smiles gratefully.

"Thanks for the lunch, Yukito."

The photographer flips a lock of silver hair over his shoulder. "No problem Shindo-san, the day was pretty enjoyable," he smiles. "Especially with you around…"

The vocalist flushes and puts a hand behind his head. "Erm…yeah. See ya…" He turns around and was about to open the door when a pale hand grabs his wrist. "What---" His words are cut off as a pair of lips falls down on his own. The lips trail down his jaw onto the nape of his neck, lapping at the flesh. The vocalist's eyes narrow and he pushes Yukito away from him.

"Wha..what the hell are you thinking?!" 

Yukito grins and licks his lips, "Did you know that you taste of strawberry, Shindo-san?"

Shuichi flushes and backs away slowly, "I should get going now. See you at work…" With that, he opens the front door and rushes inside. 

Yukito just chuckles to himself and puts on his sunglasses. "I'm rather hungry now…time to go eat."

That's it for that chappy….  -.- I've been so busy all this time…

^.^ Anyway, this short chapter is dedicated to Ksenia! Thank you so~~~~ much for sending me that inspiring e-mail!

I hope to get some more of these chapters out soon, especially since this is nowhere near done with. 

*Sigh* Well, back to work! 


End file.
